


Dressrosa Outtakes - DofLaw

by Salakritz



Category: One Piece
Genre: Author just having fun, Blooper fic (Kinda), Doffy and Law's past relationship up to reader, Implied past Doffy x Law, M/M, Nonsense, Not Serious, crack-ish fic, self-indulgent fic, silly stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salakritz/pseuds/Salakritz
Summary: In which interactions between Doflamingo and Law during the Dressrosa Arc didn't quite go according to plan and took a different turn.  Short, sweet and nonsensical.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Conversations on the Sunny

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened. Long story short, I'm just writing down Doflamingo and Law scenes during the Dressrosa arc that I think about a lot and how they could have turned out. And had it been up to me, they would have turned out differently than they do in the source material I'm just sayin'. 
> 
> Now obviously this is not major canon so don't take it seriously xD it's just for fun and purely silly nonsensical stuff! The scenes are short and I have no structured plans when it comes to updating, I'll write on it whenever I get a new idea or feel like it. Could be tomorrow or a week from now who knows? o.0

**First Take**

The pace. 

The infamous, dreadful secret weapon known as The Pace of Doflamingo. 

Luffy hadn’t stood a chance against it. With only a few sweet words he had been completely drawn into it and now found himself stuck in a state of delirium rambling on about hundreds of chunks of meat. 

Law’s warning had been useless, just as Usopp’s current attempt at snapping the captain out of it.

“Oh no! Wake up, Luffy! This is the secret weapon known as the Pace, don't you see!?”

“Cut the crap, Joker!” Law snapped after snatching the receiver from the distracted Strawhat captain, “We will return Caesar as promised. You have my word.”

The Transponder Snail's teeth were all revealed when it projected the chuckle from Doflamingo's side. 

“You better. You know very well what will happen if you don’t…”

_ Gulp. _

Law tensed up immediately, his grip on the receiver following suit, and no amount of effort could block out the mental images induced by Doflamingo’s threat. And spoken in that low, purring voice that never failed to send shivers across Law’s skin in a conflicting mix of fear and anticipation. Was it just him or did the deck of the Sunny suddenly feel a lot hotter?

“...”

_ A Sea Prism collar around his neck, his wrists and ankles bound and spread wide apart by strings, the heavy weight of Doflamingo’s body pressing him down into the big, soft bed until he could barely breathe… _

_ ‘Ah! Doffy...I need to-’ _

_ ‘Not yet.’ _

_...the tortuous pleasure of not being able to touch himself when needing it the most. Not able to come unless his mast- ehm-  _ **_Doflamingo_ ** _ permitted him to.  _

_ ‘ **Please** …’ _

_ ‘You’re so cute when you beg, darling.’ _

“What’s wrong, Torao? Your face is red all of a sudden,” Luffy asked suddenly, now recovered from the fantasies of delicious meat, and popped up far too close for Law’s liking. 

Darn it. He had just lectured Strawhat about not falling into Doflamingo’s pace, yet here he was doing the exact same thing. And it was that realization that snapped him out of it. Such things belonged in the past; he had nothing to do with it anymore and he sure as hell didn't plan on returning to it. 

“I-it’s nothing,” he said a little too quickly before averting his attention back to the man on the other end of the call. But he only had time to open his mouth to speak when Doflamingo took it upon himself to continue their conversation, starting with another one of those smug chuckles. 

“Oh? Blushing are we?”

Law tsked and sent a quick glare Luffy’s way. 

_ He never knows when to shut up.  _

“Were you imagining it just now?”

“No-”

“Be honest now. If that’s what you wanted from the start there’s really no point in pulling a reckless stunt like this. I would’ve gladly given it to you if you’d just asked like a good boy.”

“S-shut up!”

Before things could go any further, Luffy snatched the receiver and shouted, “don’t listen to him, Torao! Just hang up,” before slamming it down and thus ending the call. 

“Phew...we almost got caught up in his pace again,” Luffy said, his eyes seemingly taking the shape of chunks of meat, and when he turned around Law was hastily making his way inside the Sunny with that red blush still coloring his cheeks. 

* * *

**Second Take**

“Eight hours from now, we’ll drop Caesar off at the beach of Greenbit. Go ahead and pick him up and all of this will be over. There will be no more contact between us.”

Doflamingo chuckled despite the cold words of rejection. 

“That’s too bad. I was hoping to have a drink with you.”

“...”

“...”

“Oh,” Law muttered with a hint of interest, “Well, alright then.”

Upon hearing the response Doflamingo nearly dropped the receiver. The proposal had mostly been meant as a joke but if Law by any chance did accept then it was just a nice bonus. He shook his head to clear the sudden astonishment and asked just to make sure he’d heard Law right, “R-really?” 

His attempt to appear unfazed failed miserably with the hopeful stutter. 

“Yes,” Law replied on his end and bit his lower lip as a form of self punishment as soon as the words left his mouth. 

This was certainly not part of the plan. He was supposed to hang up now that the terms of their agreement had been set and all that remained was to drop Caesar off at Greenbit while the others destroyed the factory in Dressrosa. All business between him and Doflamingo would then be concluded. 

The Strawhat crew looked at him as if he'd sprouted another head and expressed their shock with a loud, perfectly synced “Whaaat!?”

Their shared reaction was not at all surprising. Law wasn’t even sure himself what compelled him to agree to the idea in the first place. His answer had been given purely on impulse and whether it had to do with the fact that Doflamingo was an excellent drinking buddy and conversation partner, or the stress he’d endured after teaming up with the Strawhats, he did not know. Probably both. 

Or maybe it was because...no. No chance.

_ 'It's not like I actually **miss** that asshole or anything...'  _ He thought to himself with a firm shake of his head.

“Excellent. Then I’ll bring a bottle of my finest wine to Greenbit,” the now ex Warlord -but not really, though Doflamingo suddenly felt a little guilty for lying- said excitedly and with a smile so genuinely happy he might have been a different person all together.

“That’s generous of you,” Law teased, ”You’re usually stingy with your wines.” 

“It’s a special occasion! We have to celebrate your first blackmail properly.”

Law chuckled and his sly expression could be seen on the other end through the face of the Transponder Snail. 

“What makes you think you’re my first?”

A short pause...

“Aren’t I?”

“No.”

“Who was it?” Doflamingo was quick to demand and the receiver in his hand made a creaking sound under the added pressure of his fingers. A little more and it was sure to shatter all together. 

“Nobody you know.”

“Tell me who.”

“What will you do with that information?”

“Law,” Doflamingo warned, voice low and foreboding and leaving no room for patience. But of course Law didn’t care about that and feigned innocence with his next reply. 

“Yes Doffy?”

“Brat. Who _was_ it and when did it happen?”

“Well…”

A look of disbelief and confusion was shared among the Strawhat crew. The conversation between their ally and the Warlord had suddenly taken a different turn that none of them had expected. The back and forth bickering that continued to take place before them was strangely familiar and playful, as if the two of them had known each other for much longer than Law let on. One daresay they seemed almost friendly with each other. 

“They’re still talking about blackmailing...right?”


	2. Greenbit Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! Next chapter. More random shit : D
> 
> !! Thank you to all who left kudos, comments or just read this thing to begin with. As always, it's much appreciated! <3
> 
> !! Friendly reminder, just because the scenes are part of the same "chapters" or piece in the story, it doesn't mean they have much to do with each other. So if it seems contradictory, you know why. This is just what I think about when I read/watch these scenes from the mange/anime!

**First take**

Doflamingo had been, for the lack of a better word,  _ pissed _ at Law ever since his defiant little stunt on Punk Hazard; an anger that he hadn’t felt in quite a while and that continued to grow as the brat kept pushing him. 

But some of its intensity faded when he finally laid eyes on him at their rendezvous on the Greenbit beach. 

The wanted poster didn’t do him much justice, which really said something considering the brat looked gorgeous on said piece of paper. Here in person Doflamingo was able to see all of him, face and body in a much more flattering light. And damn he looked _ fine _ with that unzipped coat that left his tattooed chest on full frontal display, along with those pants snug around his long, slender legs. Legs that he knew first hand felt really nice wrapped around his waist. Those thighs tensing and quivering against him as he-

His inner musings were disrupted when Fujitora and his entourage came out of the forest. He’d forgotten about them.

His lips tilted upwards into a wide, smug grin. 

“Well, look what we have here! An  _ admiral  _ of all things. Oh what to _ do _ ?”

He sent a sideways glance Law’s way and added with a sarcastic drawl. 

“Now that I’m no longer a Warlord I’m quivering in my boots.”

“Liar!” Law snapped at him, not able to stick to his usual calm confidence.

When Sanji called to inform him of Doflamingo’s ruse earlier he hadn’t believed it at first. There was no way it could have been true; Doflamingo’s resignation had been in the newspaper! How could he possibly have managed to keep his position? He was a pirate! Not even Warlords had the kind of power to stage such a thing. 

It had thrown him off balance, distracted him and with so little time to recover he didn’t know what to do now. But most important of all...Doflamingo had lied to him. 

It stung. 

_ ‘Shit. I hadn’t counted on the marines. And an admiral on top of that!’ _

This was the worst possible outcome with few ways out. He had to act quickly…

...and as the efficient, quick thinker that he was, he set the first act of a new plan in motion. 

Tears were not a weapon only meant for women to use at their disposal.

“I...I can’t believe this,” he began and jutted his lower lip out slightly, along with an increasing glistening in his eyes. 

His tears had always been effective against Doflamingo in the past, which most likely had not changed considering how Law had ended it between them, and he had no qualms taking full advantage of that. The situation was nothing short of a disaster and certainly not part of his plan from the start; even with his power and skill he couldn’t take on both Fujitora and Doflamingo at the same time. A two-on-one battle was something he couldn’t afford to get caught up in and so he was ready to use any means necessary to get away. 

“You...you lied to me!” He exclaimed accusingly at Doflamingo and schooled his expression into one of disappointment and hurt. Vulnerable and heartbroken. 

It was certainly an unexpected turn of events and Doflamingo’s reaction was instant. He reeled back as if struck, mouth dropping open to form a wide ‘O’ and his blonde brows lifted above the upper rim of his shades.

“How could you…” he trailed off, voice low and broken, and buried his face in his hands.

“O-oi...don’t cry.”

“I-I trusted you *sob*”

“Law, please. You know I can’t stand it.”

Law smirked against the palms of his hands. He recognized the changes to Doflamingo’s tone, however small it was, and knew he was succeeding with his plan. This became even more clear when he took a quick peek between a small gap of his fingers and saw the troubled look on the other Warlord’s face. 

“I thought we had an agreement. I even came all the way here to see you myself. *Sob* Doesn’t all that time we spent together mean anything to you?”

When he lifted his face from his hands there were tears -albeit fake ones- gliding down his face in thin, glimmering little rivulets. Over the course of many years he had perfected the art and become quite a pretty and graceful crier that left few hearts untouched. 

While it was certainly working on Doflamingo, Fujitora and his underlings remained unaffected. 

“Trafalgar Law,” the admiral began, unaware of the history the two pirates shared, ”I must ask you-”

He cut himself off when he felt a faint gust of wind pass him, the source of which being Doflamingo who leapt forward to take Law into his arms. 

“I’m sorry, darling,” the Warlord cooed and pressed Law closer to himself. He leaned down to nuzzle the silky black locks lovingly.

“I _ trusted _ you…” came Law’s response, a repeat of his previous words as he pretended to cry against Doflamingo’s chest. 

“I know and I truly feel terrible. But you left me no other choice.”

He placed one of his index fingers under Law’s chin and tilted his head up to have a look at his tear-stained face. 

“I can’t just give up my position like that. There is too much at stake, you see.”

“But-”

“And a brat like you should know better than to challenge me. I simply had to teach you a lesson. You understand, don’t you?”

Law pouted again, like a petulant child in the process of being scolded. 

“I guess.”

He grabbed onto Doflamingo’s white dress shirt and raised himself up on his tiptoes to murmur against his neck after placing a soft kiss there, “Are you going punish me?”

Lips remaining where they were, Law could feel Doflamingo’s Adam's apple bob as a result of his seduction. And his arms tightened around him until the pink feathers of that coat tickled his skin. Said coat still carried the same scent from years ago and it made Law relax in the embrace. He nuzzled into Doflamingo’s chest to inhale more of it. 

“Doffy…” 

Caesar, who had so far been quiet, suddenly spoke up. He was getting impatient and wanted his heart back, thank you very much! What the hell was Doflamingo doing? And with this insufferable  _ brat _ ! Wasn’t he the enemy? Oh the things he’d gone through!

“Joker!” 

No reply. 

He watched for a few additional seconds during which Doflamingo whispered sweet things into Law’s ear, before trying once more. 

“Joker! Law has my heart! Come on, what about me?!”

“In a moment, Caesar,” Doflamingo shushed him, still keeping his eyes on Law, and waved a dismissive hand his way. 

“But my  _ heart _ !”

It wasn’t just he who was getting impatient. Fujitora didn’t have all day to spend standing around on the beach. He had a mission to fulfill and before he could take action he needed the younger Warlord to answer a specific question. Depending on the answer, he may have to arrest him. 

“Heavenly Demon,” he began and tapped the blunt end of his scabbard into the sand, “about Trafalgar Law. I must ask him-”

“I’ve changed my mind. You can go. I’ll see to Law’s punishment myself.”

“What!?” Caesar gasped behind them and waved his chained arms around to further prove his displeasure about the whole thing. 

Subtly, Law titled his head to the side and flashed a knowing, sly smirk his way and took much delight in the red flush of anger on the scientist’s face. 

At first he’d thought that fighting Doflamingo was the only option to stall for time, but this was proving to be much more efficient. If he could drag this charade on for a bit longer and keep his ex captain distracted, Luffy and his group would have a better chance at destroying the factory. 

More efficient...and certainly more pleasurable. 

* * *

**Second take**

“Earlier you said it's ‘ _more complicated than that_ ’. What did you mean?” Law asked once he’d recovered from the sudden turn of events. Namely, crashing into a tree trunk and tied to it by several layers of string. His back hurt from the impact and it had affected his already compromised ability to breathe properly.

They were alone again. For all the running Law did, Fujitora didn’t seem to be in a hurry to catch up with him unlike Doflamingo who, to nobody’s surprise, rather enjoyed the chase. 

Doflamingo chuckled as he stalked closer. 

“If you want to chat with me, Law, then hand over Caesar’s heart first.”

...

“Alright,” Law said after a short pause and used his Room technique to get free from the strings binding him to the tree. He appeared about an arms reach away from Doflamingo and offered a small smirk that bordered on sultry. 

“But you have to work a little for it.”

Tilting his head slightly, Doflamingo let the lift of his brows express his curiosity and awaited the elaboration he knew would follow shortly. 

_ ‘What is he up to now?’  _ He thought to himself with a mild sense of excitement. 

Law’s smirk widened. With his eyes lidding half-way, a faint blush on his cheeks and hands suggestively starting to run up the length of his own body, he said, “I’ve hidden it somewhere on me. If you want it, you’ll have to search me thoroughly.”

First there was a silence looming around them. Apart from a gentle breeze and a bird or two, there seemed to be no other signs indicating the passing of time. At first, Doflamingo thought he had either heard Law wrong or lost himself in one of his many Law-based fantasies as he sometimes did even during important conversations. 

It wasn’t until Law spoke again, this time with a hint of impatience, that he snapped out of it. 

“Well?”

Doflamingo refused to let the brat know how much the offer had affected him and was quick to replace his uncertainty with one of his signature grins. Wide, smug and downright  _ filthy. _

“Of course, darling. It would be my pleasure.”

He went to stand behind Law and pulled him close to himself. The familiar feeling of having Law against him like this nearly made his groan and he fought the nagging urge to press up against him; an urge that had become somewhat of a basic instinct at this point. But he resisted and kept up with the brat’s playful little game. 

“Is that why you zipped your coat back up?” He asked in a whisper against Law’s ear and was delighted with the visible shiver it earned him. His hands trailed up said coat until it reached the zipper, taking it between his fingers and playing with it for a little while.

“Yes. I wasn’t sure if you’d take me up on the offer, but I had my hopes.”

Doflamingo laughed. 

“Oh yes you did, you minx. You knew  _ exactly _ what you were doing.”

Slowly he began to pull the zipper down while peppering light kisses along the length of Law’s throat. 

“Let’s get started, yes?”

**  
  
  
**

* * *

**Third take**

“Damn pipsqueak.”

With the familiar weight and pressure of Doflamingo’s body straddling him, a big hand around his delicate throat, Law felt himself get hot. No matter how you looked at it, their current position  _ was  _ suggestive even if that had not been the initial intention when the older Warlord threw himself at him. 

And it looked like -or felt like, rather - that Doflamingo was thinking something very similar. It wasn’t only the position and the weight of him that was familiar, but Law still  _ very much  _ remembered what Doflamingo felt like against him when he was hard. Familiar and not unwelcome despite the dire circumstances; a conclusion made against his better judgment but momentarily he could not find it in himself to care. 

“You’re hard,” Law said with a slow roll of his hips that, much to his delight, drew out a groan from the man on top of him. 

When Doflamingo leaned down to utter his name in a low warning, Law shivered with excitement. A visible shiver that did not go unnoticed; Doflamingo’s neutral frown slowly morphed into a big smirk and he lowered his other hand that he’d planned to kill the brat with. 

He responded to the previous body contact with a roll of his own hips, albeit a bit more aggressively than Law and the latter could not stop the moan from slipping out of his mouth at the contact. Had Law been free to move, he would’ve thrown his head back and arched his back from the ground. And thus bucked his hips some more. 

“You haven’t changed at all,” Doflamingo said with a chuckle, “did you miss me that much?”

Law wanted to say Yes. He almost did; an eager, honest ‘Yes!’ that would surely get him what he wanted from the other man, but during the lapse of a split second he decided to shoot the question back.

“You first. Did you miss  _ me? _ ”

“Of course I did, darling. Now answer me.”

“A little.”

“Oh?”

“I could do without your talk but I did miss your body.”

_ ‘Specifically your dick.’ _

Doflamingo hummed, seemingly amused, and with his hand still around Law’s throat he angled it to the side and whispered into his ear. 

“Do you want me to take you, darling? Right here and now? Just like old times.” He finished the words off with a light nip to Law’s ear and ran the tip of his tongue over the two gold earrings. 

“Oh yes,” Law moaned, “ _ ravish _ me.”

Licking his lips, Doflamingo was just about to get started on that…when suddenly, the two of them were interrupted. A heavy, invisible force suddenly weighted down the atmosphere around them and from the shadows of the Greenbit forest a group of marines came out. Specifically, a certain admiral and his entourage. 

“Fujitora...what do you think you’re doing?” Doflamingo bit out irritably. But for an entirely different reason than what said admiral thought. 

“Apologies, Heavenly Demon, but Trafalgar Law is to be taken into our custody.”

“Hah?” 

“I’m here to arrest him, not kill him,” Fujitora added meaningfully. 

Their custody? Give Law away to them  _ now _ ? Pfft, over his dead body!

“I wasn’t about to-”

“Room!”

And with that Law and Doflamingo were teleported elsewhere, away from unwanted eyes and meddlesome marines. Somewhere where they could resume what they'd just been about to start.

“Heh,” Doflamingo scoffed, smile back in place, ”and here I was starting to hate that power of yours…”

Law hummed and lifted his legs to wrap them around Doflamingo’s waist. 

“It  _ is _ very convenient.”

With Law's legs now in a more preferable position, Doflamingo began to run his hands over them, caressing his thighs through the material of those troublesome pants. Pants that would soon end up in tatters on the ground if he had any say in it. And with that thought in mind, he leaned down to purr against Law's parted lips. 

“Now, where were we?”


End file.
